The Cute, Fake Couple
by sterolinetrash
Summary: Jason is a guy who can't let go of things - including his (ex) girlfriend Reyna. When Reyna dumps Jason for Dylan the Delinquent out of nowhere, Jason turns to her rival, Piper for help. Piper is a girl who's tired of Reyna always getting what she wants - including Piper's crush, Dylan. Now Jason & Piper only have one option left - to pretend they're a couple. (OOC; NO GODS) Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**So...hi.**

 **Okay, yeah, I'm a total idiot for posting yet ANOTHER Jasper story but I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR ANY STORY EXCEPT THIS ONE so I'm hoping that as I write this, I might find it again.**

 **And even if I don't, I promise this story won't suck.**

 **Well, I hope.**

 **I'm really excited for this story and I'm trying to get my writing skills to improve. I was reading Mixed Feelings, like literally the whole thing, and I feel like I was a pretty amateur writer back then. If you have ANY suggestions based on WRITING SKILLS, please give them!**

 **HAPPY READING! xxx**

* * *

 **WARNINGS :**

There will be swearing. No, seriously. A shit ton of swearing.

This is MY idea/work. I did not copy from actual events/people/or anything in real life, dead or alive, besides the fact that they are Rick Riordan's characters. If anything from the storyline is the same, it's PURELY COINCIDENTAL. No part of this may be copied UNLESS used in reviews/critical articles/or mentions, CITED WITH MY NAME, WITH MY PERMISSION. No part may be translated without my written permission. No part of this fan fiction can be reproduced or transmitted without my express written permission.

My work has been plagiarized before - and I was not happy. If I see ANYONE copying my story, I will report you and make sure you are blacklisted.

So, just don't plagiarize. Okay?

Or I will **crush** you.

My updating schedule might suck a bit. I'm sorry lol. I LOVE YOU THO.

Criticism is welcomed. But downright rude reviews are NOT. So if I see a rude review, I will get PISSED OFF. K?

Also, I don't own PJO. Just the storyline of this fanfic. And there's no gods in this story. :)

 **Go on and read!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One - Making a Plan_**

Jason's POV

My life is a routine.

Eating, sleeping, school, basketball, friends, girlfriend, repeat.

It's a long routine, but that's just the way it is.

I get bored of it sometimes. Having to be the perfect guy. I haven't ever gotten into trouble before, besides the occasional tardy/absence. Well, if tardies and absences count as trouble.

They do, right?

I'm pretty good at school, too. I usually get A's and teachers like me. A lot of people like me. It's mostly because of my golden boy status. Because I'm a _perfect_ guy.

It's not that I don't have any flaws, because I do.

Like the fact that I never give up. Ever.

And yeah, that's a good thing at times, but it's also a flaw. I can't seem to let go of anything. I barely try new things, which is probably why I'd never tried to change my good boy stereotype.

Also the fact that I can be a bit egoistic. I don't think it's that bad of a quality. What's wrong with having confidence? But apparently, people don't like it.

I hate people.

I may also have a tendency to jump to conclusions and can get mad easily.

So when my girlfriend Reyna sent me a text this morning saying nothing else but 'We need to talk', I got kind of freaked out. I mean, it's a known fact that whenever a girlfriend or boyfriend sends a text like that, it means that they want to break up or something worse.

Reyna and I have known each other since we were seven. She's liked me since then, but since I was a little kid and the whole 'girls are gross' thing was going on, I didn't really think about it. However, once we hit middle school, I started liking her back and we had an on and off relationship since then.

I can't lose her. She's been with me since forever.

I can't let her go.

"Jason, who the fuck cares if Reyna is planning to break up with you?" Leo groans over the phone.

"I care!" I defend as I grab my keys to drive to school. "I've known Reyna since forever! I can't let her go!"

"Exactly! You've only dated, like, two other girls besides her and they barely lasted for a week."

"Well actually, Jessica and I dated for a week and three days."

"Oh, my bad!" he says sarcastically. "I'm just saying that maybe a new change of girls in your life wouldn't be too bad."

"I don't want anyone but Reyna. Leo, I love her."

"You're whipped."

"Who the hell cares? If whipped means that I'm in love with my girlfriend and I can't stand the thought of losing her, then yes, I'm whipped as fuck."

"Whatever, just...whatever you do, keep your dignity when you talk to her."

I roll my eyes. "I will, I gotta go. I'll see you in school."

I hang up on him before he could reply and sigh heavily as I walk out of my room. I go to the kitchen and grab an apple and walk out of there to see a random man on my couch.

Wearing nothing but a towel.

"What the hell?" I blurt out.

He turns and sees me, raising his eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"What? Who are you? Get the hell off of my couch, and wear some actual pants!"

"Jason! Don't be rude!" I hear my mother's voice behind me. I turn and see her in an oversized t-shirt.

Just a t-shirt.

And it's definitely a guy's shirt.

"What the fuck?" I blurt out.

"Watch your language!" Mother narrows her eyes at me.

I fucking want to punch something.

When will she stop?

"Keep your prostitutes in your room. And wear pants when someone else is in the house. I don't need to be scarred at 7 o'clock in the morning," I snarl.

I walk past her and stomp out of the small apartment, cursing under my breath.

My day is going to suck.

* * *

"Tomatoes aren't real if they're called cherry tomatoes," Percy firmly says.

"That doesn't make any sense," Leo tells Percy. "Cherry tomatoes are definitely real tomatoes."

"You're wrong."

"Coming from the person who eats everything blue, I don't think you should be judging what I like to eat."

I groan. "Cut it out."

Percy, Leo and I are currently in the cafeteria waiting for the bell to ring so we can go to class and they're arguing about the dumbest shit again. I look around the crowded cafeteria, pretend not to notice a few girls next to us staring at me, trying to find Reyna's dark hair amongst the students.

"Jason, I know you're in a bad mood because of Reyna but don't worry about it! She's a bitch anyway!" Percy encourages me, patting my arm.

"You're in a mood, too," Leo snickers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy challenges.

"You're pissed off because that nerd that you hang out with is now with that college guy from the party."

Percy scoffs. "I could give a fuck less about Annabeth or Luke."

"For someone who pretends to be annoyed by her, you seemed pretty mad when you saw her giving him her phone number."

"I'm not mad! Don't talk to me about her, I don't like her."

"But you want to fuck her."

"Well she's hot, I guess but she has a stick up her ass that no one can remove."

I roll my eyes and look to my side, finally spotting Reyna's beautiful face as she walks towards me with that confidence in her eyes that I love.

"Guys, Reyna's coming."

"Good luck," Percy wishes me.

I nod and walk off to meet her. "Hey," I smile, reaching my arms out to hug her.

She backs away, her eyes flashing from me to something behind me. "Hey, listen, can we talk in private?"

My smile fades.

Fuck.

No.

"Listen, Reyna, I know what this is about. You want to break up with me, right?"

Reyna widens her eyes. "What? How did you know?"

I knew that I was right but it still hurt to see her confirm it. I sigh and continue. "I know I've been pretty busy with basketball and hanging out with friends and all this other stuff, but you know I love you."

"Jason-"

"Reyna, I know you're hurt, and I'm sorry. _So_ sorry. I promise I will keep my full attention on you if you just give me one chance. I love you. Please, Reyna."

"Jason, I'm not hurt. I'm...I'm not breaking up with you because of that."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Then why are you breaking up with me?"

"Maybe we should talk in a more private-"

"No, say it right here."

"Jason-"

"Reyna. Just _say_ _it_ ," I raise my voice.

She glares at me. I glare back expectantly.

Suddenly she explodes.

"This is why! You can't let go of your stubborn attitude and can't let things go!"

"Oh, so I'm too stubborn?"

"Not just that! You...you're so obnoxious! You can't listen to what anyone has to say! Everything always has to be your way!"

"That's total bullshit! I'm always listening to what you say! I'm practically your lapdog!"

"Okay, then listen to this - I'm breaking up with you. Period. Just let it go, move on."

"I deserve a better explanation than that! If you wanted to break up with me because of my qualities, you would have done it a long time ago!"

"I found someone else, okay?!" she blurts out.

People around us gasp, making me aware that people heard us. But I can barely focus on that right now. I can barely focus on anything right now.

Reyna likes someone else?

"What?" I blink repetitively. I couldn't have heard her right.

"I-I'm sorry. But I really like him. I'm so sorry, Jason, I really-"

"Who?"

Reyna looks down with a guilty look in her eyes. "Dylan."

"Dylan? That junkie?"

"He's not a junkie! He's misunderstood-"

"You're breaking up with me because of some bad boy fantasy?" I can't believe this.

"He likes me too!"

"Where is that asshole, I'm gonna fucking-"

"Jason, calm down," Leo's voice suddenly breaks me out of my rage. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I feel Percy grab my arm.

Reyna stares at me with a sad look. "Jason, I really-"

"Save it, you've done enough," Percy hisses at her. She glares at him, crosses her arms and walks away.

I turn around and see that jackass leaning against the wall near the exit with an indifferent expression and a lollipop in his mouth as if he thinks he's cool. He catches my eye and shrugs at me before picking up his backpack walking out of the cafeteria. The bell rings a couple of seconds later. People drift their focus away from me and start to walk to their classes.

What the hell just happened?

"Dude, you don't need her," Leo tells me as the cafeteria clears up.

"Yeah, think of all the hot chicks you can get now," Percy nudges me.

I shake my head. "I can't believe her."

"If you don't feel like going to class-"

"No, I have to go to class. I can't skip, I've never done it before. Besides, the whole school has heard of our breakup by now, haven't they? That asshole, Rudy was recording it, I saw him. If I don't show up, I look pathetic."

"You'll be fine, okay? Reyna is a bitch. Dylan is a dickhead."

I nod along but disagree.

Reyna isn't a bitch. Dylan's just made her like this.

I have to get her back.

I have to.

* * *

Piper's POV

His lips.

His beautiful pink lips.

If I could just kiss them...

He runs a hand through his dark hair that contrasts with his pale skin and electrifying blue eyes. His eyes are focused on his drawing and his elbow is dangerously close to mine. I smile to myself and look away quickly before he catches me staring and look down at my own mess of a drawing.

Keep your eyes to yourself, Piper.

"I thought we were supposed to draw flowers," he suddenly whispers into my ear.

Oh god.

His voice is so pretty.

"We are," I whisper back, taking the courage to look at him.

"Then why are you drawing a bird's nest?" he teases.

I roll my eyes and laugh quietly. "Shut up."

He nudges me with his elbow playfully. I avoid jumping up and down due to the butterflies in my stomach that his touch gives me and playfully nudge him back. He grins and I literally melt.

He's so pretty, it _hurts_.

After class ends, I walk out with a dreamy look on my face and head towards Journalism, the only class I have with Annabeth, my best friend. She's always taking hard classes and didn't even bother taking a free period even though she deserves it, just because of the fact that she wanted to take both, AP Biology and AP Chemistry at the same time.

Ah, nerdy best friend. How wonderful.

I reach my class where the teacher, Mr. Hedge, is quietly texting someone while he plays a movie for everyone to see. Some are watching the movie while others are either talking, using their phones, or, if they're Annabeth, studying.

We usually do nothing in there. Mr. Hedge sometimes gives us assignments, which are just writing about a current news event, but the class doesn't really do it (minus Annabeth). He still gives us a free A anyway. I guess he doesn't want to deal with the principal asking why his whole class is failing.

I sit in my usual seat next to Annabeth and tap on her desk. She jumps up and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Hey," I raise my eyebrows.

"What the hell? You scared me!"

"Sorry," I chuckle.

Annabeth sighs. "It's fine." She examines my face carefully. "So?'

"So what?"

"You're okay?"

"With what?"

"Dylan."

"What about Dylan? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear what happened this morning?"

"What happened with Dylan? Is something wrong?" I widen my eyes. "He was fine in Art!"

"You know...Reyna."

I narrow my eyes.

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

AKA bitch of the year.

Here's a little summary on my thoughts on her.

I hate her. She hates me. We were never friends. We cannot stand each other.

She thinks I'm a good-for-nothing flunk. I think she's an annoying spoiled brat.

Nothing else.

I just hate her. She just hates me.

Everyone knows this.

"What about her?"

"You didn't hear that she and Jason broke up?"

My jaw drops. "What? But they're, like, the Brangelina of our school!"

"I know, but she dumped him this morning."

"What a bitch," I scoff. I don't particularly know Jason that well, and to be honest, he seems like an arrogant dickhead. But that doesn't mean he deserved to be dumped by the Evil Queen herself. I've seen him around, he's pretty good-looking and seems to be a pretty good basketball player. He's smart, too. He can do way better than Reyna.

But then again, anyone can.

"But what does this have to do with Dylan?" I ask Annabeth.

She looks down. "It's just...well, Reyna dumped Jason for another guy...her new boyfriend."

No.

Way.

"Dylan and Reyna are dating."

"What the _fuck_?!" I shout.

Everyone turns quiet and turns to look at me glowering. I quickly straighten up and look at one of the freshmen staring at me in the eye. "What the hell do you want?"

"N-nothing," he stammers.

"Then turn the fuck around!" I snarl.

"Okay!" he turns his scrawny body around back to the puny weirdos who were talking to him. I look back at a frowning Annabeth.

"He's seriously dating her?" I whisper.

"Yes, and you didn't have to be so mean."

"How...what?" I'm lost.

"I don't really know what happened, but this morning there was a huge scene and basically Reyna broke up with Jason in front of everyone for Dylan. It's pretty pathetic of her."

"She...she's such a...oh my God."

"Piper?"

"She's doing this to get a rise out of me. She knows I like Dylan. How does she know? She's doing this on purpose to bug me-"

"Piper, calm down."

"Calm down? Dylan is the first guy who I actually, _really_ like and he's dating the girl who's always hated me and who's always loved messing with me? Don't tell me it's a coincidence, Annabeth!"

"Look, you deserve way more than Dylan. It's his loss if he chose dating Rayna over asking you out."

"But-"

"Piper. Calm down, now. People are looking."

I look around to see people around us, yet again, staring at me and hanging on to my every word.

"If you idiots say a word outside of this classroom, _I will find you and cut out your spleens_! And I _swear_ I fucking mean it! Try me!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

Everyone quickly nodded and went back to what they were doing, trying to act natural even though I just had a huge bitch rant in front of everyone.

Annabeth sighs. "It's okay, Piper. You'll be fine. You're _Piper McLean_ , fierce, loyal, and most of all, strong. Don't let this one dumb guy and his relationship with this bitch get under your skin."

I sit up straight at her words.

She's right.

I'm Piper McLean. I've dealt with way more crap than this whole Dylan and Reyna drama before.

I can't let this one thing break me down. I'm better than that. I'm better than _them_.

But why do I still feel this clenching pain in my heart when I think of Dylan with Reyna?

* * *

Jason's POV

I want to punch him so hard that he falls off the face of the Earth.

I wouldn't even care.

I glare at Reyna and Dylan sitting at a table in the back of the cafeteria where they're making out and where he's groping her breasts. She doesn't seem to give a flying shit, and instead is encouraging him to touch her more. I bet they'd even have sex in here if they wanted to.

No, I don't even want to think about that.

But has he? Has he had sex with Reyna?

Reyna and I were each other's first times. She's the only girl I've ever slept with, and I'm the only one that she's slept with. Unless she's done it with someone else whenever we broke up during our on-off relationship...or maybe Dylan.

Damn it.

"You grip the fork any tighter, it's gonna snap and break." Leo's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

I roll my eyes at him and shove the pasta into my mouth with the stupid fork. "I wasn't-"

"Chill, okay? I know why you're pissed off, and honestly, I'm pissed off for you, too. Reyna's a bitch and Dylan's a dick. But you can't waste time on either of them."

I narrow my eyes. "What do you mean?"

Leo waves dramatically around the cafeteria. "Look around, Jason! Look! Ninety-five percent of the girls would love to date you!"

"I don't care," I mumble, taking another bite of my pasta.

Leo nudges me towards a blonde girl in the table across from ours. "That's Briana. Look, she and her guitarist boyfriend just broke up and she's single. She's had her eye on you for a while."

"I have no interest in her."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine, what about her friend? The red head? Her name's Ella. She's pretty cute, and not to mention, she's got a 4.0 GPA."

"No."

"Alright, then look at that girl! She's hot, isn't she? Kind of in the 'rebellious' way."

I look at where he's pointing and see none other than Piper McLean.

Oh boy.

I burst out laughing right away.

Leo sighs. "What?"

"Seriously, Piper McLean?"

"What? She's cute enough."

"Reyna hates her, you realize that?"

"So? That makes it even better. Reyna will get pissed. She deserves it."

"Forget it. By the things I've heard from Reyna, Piper McLean is someone who nobody should be cursed to date."

"I don't know. I mean, Reyna's sort of always talking about people like that."

I frown and look towards Piper, who's sitting with her friend Hazel and Frank, Hazel's boyfriend. He's kind of a chump but he seems chill enough. He's a pretty good football player on the team.

Piper's dark hair is in a braid with a few choppy, uneven strands sticking out. She's wearing a t-shirt and jeans and her sneakers are old and dirty. I will admit - she is pretty. Her dark skin, blue-green-brown eyes, and pretty much every other aspect of her face - pretty.

But she's no Reyna.

I keep staring at Piper, who seems distressed and a bit angry. Then I notice something else.

I'm not the only one glaring towards Reyna and Dylan's table.

She is, too.

I narrow my eyes and focus on how she's glaring at them and her longing gaze towards Dylan. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was jealous-

I widen my eyes.

Oh. My. God.

Piper likes Dylan.

Reyna's boyfriend.

The guy who got in between my relationship.

Holy crap.

"You're thinking about it now, aren't you?" Leo says with a smug smile.

I roll my eyes. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, really? You're staring at her as if she has the answers for all of your problems in the world."

"I-"

"Look," Leo interrupts. "This will not only get you to move on from Reyna, but it'll be sort of satisfactory to see her reaction, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" I cock an eyebrow.

"Well, Reyna was always the jealous one. And like you mentioned, Piper and Reyna have this whole Mean Girls rivalry going on. That would be the cherry on top of the sundae."

I frown. Dating Piper? But she doesn't even like me! She likes Dylan.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Percy's voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up to see him with a bottle of blue Gatorade and a smile that seems forced and bitter.

"Nothing, just this whole Reyna mess," Leo answers.

"Percy, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

We all stare at Annabeth, who's fuming and clenching her phone in one hand and her water bottle in another.

Percy rolls her eyes. "Relax, Wise Girl. I did you a favor."

"A favor?! I never asked you to answer my calls for me! Who does that?!"

"Well, _me_ obviously," Percy raises his voice.

"Luke was going to tell me something important!"

"It could wait until you get out of school."

"That's not the point! You invaded my privacy!"

"Privacy? Please. It's not like I looked through your phone or anything."

"You grabbed my phone out of my hands!"

"So?"

"God! You're such a... _seaweed brain_!"

Percy scoffs. "Seriously? What are you, five?"

Annabeth glares at him and for a moment I think she's about to throw her water bottle at his face, but all of a sudden, someone grabs her shoulder.

"Annabeth, calm down," Piper tells her in a soothing voice.

I cock an eyebrow at her, where her yes are focused on Annabeth and Percy.

"What's going on?" Piper demands, glaring at Percy.

Percy scowls. "Nothing, can you two leave?"

"Excuse me?" Piper crosses her arms, challenging him.

The first thing I notice is that when she crosses her arms, her chest pushes up.

And well.

She's got a good one.

 _Stop looking at her boobs, Jason._

"You heard me. How about you and your friend take your asses back to your table before people start noticing me talking to you two? Seriously, Annabeth, haven't you wrecked my reputation enough? I don't want to talk to you. I don't like you. Please leave me alone," Percy blatantly snarls.

Piper widens her eyes. Annabeth's jaw drops and her eyes fill with hurt. I inwardly face-palm.

Percy is a great guy. It's just that sometimes, he can say or do things without thinking...or caring about the other person's feelings.

"Percy," I hiss.

"You're forgetting that you're the one who's always bothering me! If anyone should be worried about their reputation, it's me!" Annabeth fires back with stormy gray eyes and an angry scowl.

"Oh please. Admit it, I made you look better. You're the quiet, weird girl that barely anyone talks to unless they need help with homework. Face it, you're a loser. You always have been and you always will be." Percy rolls his eyes.

Oh shit.

 _Shut the hell up, Percy!_

Annabeth blinks twice and quickly rubs at her eyes, but it's too late - we already saw her tears.

"Go ahead, cry. You're embarrassing enough," Percy mocks.

I widen my eyes. "Dude, shut up."

Annabeth glares at him, not bothering to wipe away the tears now. "I hate you."

With that, she walks away, leaving Piper alone and shocked.

Percy huffs. "Whatever."

Piper turns to him with an angry glare. "You _bastard_."

"Can you leave?" Percy rolls his eyes.

And right at that moment, she punches him straight up in the nose, suddenly making the whole cafeteria go silent.

I immediately stand up.

"Oh God," Leo finally whispers.

"What the fuck?" Percy spits out, looking up at her with a look full of hatred, grabbing his nose.

"You _ever_ talk like that to anyone ever again, I will do much more to you than just a punch."

"Listen, can everyone calm down, please?" I try speaking up.

Piper turns to me and narrows her eyes. I look right into them and suddenly take notice of how they're sort of like a kaleidoscope. They've got a bunch of colors and they seem to be changing every time I blink my eyes or look from a different angle.

"Who asked for your input?"

I cock an eyebrow.

Attitude, huh.

"No one. But then again, I don't recall anyone calling you over to our table," I shot back at her.

"My best friend was upset."

"And you just punched him. Now you two are even. Leave."

"Don't fucking tell me-"

"Lower your voice," I snap. "I'm trying to be nice here."

"That's sweet of you, but how about you focus on your little Gossip Girl love story instead of trying to be an unnecessary peacemaker? Okay?" Piper bats her eyelashes in a condescending way.

I clench my fists. "Listen-"

"Piper, what exactly are you trying to accomplish here?" a familiar voice drones. I turn and see none other than Reyna, who's crossing her arms with a bored and snarky look on her face as she gives a look to Piper. I relax my hands, looking back between Piper and Reyna.

Piper glares at her. "What the hell do you want? Are you trying to be your ex's bodyguard? Seriously, first you dump him and now you're trying to stick up for him?"

"Isn't that what you're doing for your little friend there?" Reyna gestures to Annabeth who's sitting at the table with Piper's other friends, Hazel and Frank. "You're literally her bodyguard. What, quiet girl doesn't have a tongue?"

"Shut up," Piper warns.

"What? Feeling angry? Annabeth Chase, the loser you use for homework and notes and take pity on so that-"

"Shut the hell up, Reyna," Percy snaps loudly. "At least she doesn't cheat on a guy who's done nothing but been a great boyfriend to her."

 _Are you kidding me?_ I want to scream at him. First he insults the girl, then he defends her? He can never make up his mind, can he?

"How about-"

"Can both of you just go back to your tables?" I explode, glaring at Reyna. "Go back to making out with your new boyfriend."

Reyna takes a step back as if I'm the one who hurt her. "How-"

" _Leave_."

Reyna's jaw drops and she looks around at all of us, stopping her gaze on Piper. Her mouth forms into a deep scowl and a bitter glare appears in her eyes.

And that's when I realize it.

Piper and I dating would kill Reyna's ego and whatever fantasy feelings she has for Dylan.

She'd return to her normal self and we'd get back together again, like how we're supposed to be.

She hates Piper. If Piper and I dated, she'd do nothing but vow to get me back. Maybe it's my ego talking, but it's true.

Reyna will come back if Piper and I date.

But how am I supposed to do that?

I turn to where Piper's standing with an identical glare yet a hint of jealousy.

And I know exactly why.

Piper likes Dylan. Dylan is with Reyna. If Reyna breaks up with him to be with me, she'd have a better chance at getting him to pay attention to her.

All we have to do is pretend to go out.

 _Am I seriously thinking that this will work?_

Yeah, guess I am.

 _This can go wrong in so many ways._

Since when am I scared of taking risks?

 _Is it worth it?_

I glance back at Reyna and a nostalgic memory pops up in my mind.

We're seven years old, and I'm smiling at the black haired girl who's laughing as I help her build her sandcastle during recess. Her hair is tied up into two pigtails and her eyes are filled with determination as we keep building the castle.

I know that girl is still there, somewhere.

I just have to get her back.

All I need to do is convince Piper to help me.

I blink twice and realize that Reyna has walked away and Piper is walking away too. I panic.

I need to act fast.

"Piper, wait!" I call out.

She turns around and narrows her eyes, letting me walk up to her. "What do you want?"

"Can I have a minute with you - alone?"

She blinks twice, confused and looks between Annabeth and me. She seems to be hesitating until she finally says, "Okay, let's go."

I nod and proceed to lead the way, outside the cafeteria and into the silent hallway. I turn around and stop to see Piper with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face.

"So?" I bite my lip.

"So? What do you want then, Sparky?" Piper huffs.

"I want Reyna back," I tell her, ignoring the cringeworthy nickname. _Seriously? Sparky? That sound like a dog's name._

She rolls her multi-colored eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I hate her guts and she hates mine. She's not exactly going to take my advice."

"I don't need you to give her advice. I want to make a deal with you."

"What am I gonna get out of it?"

"We both want the same thing, Pipes."

Piper rolls her eyes again before tucking a choppy strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Don't call me Pipes. And I could care less about you and Reyna."

"Not about Reyna and I. About you and Dylan."

She stiffens up, and glares at me. "What does he have to do with this?"

"You like him."

"No, I don't," she lies.

"It's obvious, Piper. Don't even try to lie about it," I roll my eyes and quickly continue before she can interrupt. "Look, the point is, you don't like the idea of him and Reyna dating either."

"So?"

"Do you wanna break them up?"

"I'm not going to help you sabotage your ex-girlfriend's relationship!"

I frown. "It isn't exactly _sabotage_. More like...make them jealous."

"What are you trying to say, Jason?"

"You like him. I like Reyna. Reyna absolutely hates you and has always been the jealous type."

"And?"

"You and I are going to make them jealous by pretending to date," I explain. "We're going to act like the perfect poster couple. Once Reyna realizes that she still likes me, she'll break up with Dylan and we'll be back together. And Dylan's definitely attracted to you from what I had seen before. So after we 'break up', he'll realize that he likes you and everyone will be happy. Deal?"

"This doesn't make any sense! I'm not going to ruin Dylan's relationship just because I like him! I'm not psycho!"

"We're not ruining anything. We're gonna get them to realize who they actually like."

Piper crosses her arms. "And how do you know that she still likes you? And that Dylan likes me?"

"You'd have to be an idiot to not realize what Dylan feels for you. He just doesn't know it yet because Reyna is...Reyna. And I know Reyna still likes me. She's liked me since we were seven years old. Those feelings don't just fade away."

"I...I don't know. It's just...weird."

"All we have to do is pretend to date. It's like acting, except our stage is a bit more...extended. And if it doesn't work, then we just pretend to break up. It's not like we're going to have to actually date. I don't feel anything like that for you, and I'm a hundred percent sure you don't either."

Piper bites her lip, which I oddly can't look away from. "We're going to pretend to be a couple. So I'm basically going to have to be _your_ girlfriend."

I narrow my eyes at her tone. "What's wrong with that?"

"You're kind of a cocky goody two shoes, Jason."

"And you're an immature bitch."

"Thanks."

"You started it."

"This is _not_ going to work. Forget it." Piper turns and starts walking away from me. I panic and jog up to her.

Damn it, she's fast.

"Wait, Piper!"

"Forget it, Jason!"

"Look! We can make this work!"

She stops and turns around. "How?! We're total opposites!"

"Look, you're the only girl who can help me. Reyna hates you, Dylan likes you. We can do this, Pipes."

"Really? Pipes?"

"Come on. Please?"

Piper hesitates. "What if we just ruin everything?"

"We won't."

"But-"

"Pipes, we got this."

She stares at me for a few seconds before nodding.

I can't help but grin at her. "Yeah, then?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll pretend to be your girlfriend."

* * *

 **Lol, I'm so excited for this story.**

 **I'm even more excited than I was before when I started Mixed Feelings haha.**

 **Well, you should review :)**

 **QOTC: Who was your favorite character in PJO? (Not Heroes of Olympus, I mean the original PJO.) AND YOU CAN'T PICK PERCY EITHER! Mine was probably either Nico or Luke...lol I have a thing for bad boys with messed up backgrounds.**

 **Gah, I miss Luke :( SCREW YOU, RIORDAN.**

 **~maybeitslaiba~**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so supportive! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this so far, and I can't wait for what's about to come!**

 **Thank you guys so much for your reviews! It means a lot :)**

 **Again, guys (in case my Mixed Feelings readers are reading this), I can't reply to your comments unless you have an account! Please join the dark side, make an account, chat with me and ask as many questions as you want! :)**

 **Go on and read!**

* * *

Piper's POV

I've never been the type of girl to do the normal "boyfriend-girlfriend" activities. I barely ever went out in public with my boyfriends and I rarely ever announced it to anyone.

I've had a lot of boyfriends, okay?

Okay, well some of them were friends with benefits, whatever.

The point is, I've never even done what I'm pretending to do with Jason.

Jason Grace out of all people. Thinking about it makes me want to stab myself in the eye.

I mean, look at him!

Pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, star basketball player, and perfect little reputation! He's a typical golden boy.

I know what it sounds like - I'm being ridiculous. Why is dating Mr. Perfect such a nightmare to me?

Well, first of all, he's my opposite.

I can't do shit for sports. Not that it matters since I'm definitely not going to give up my party life for games and such. I mean, why would anyone give up drinking and all that glory for running around in a gym every day?

I don't have such a good reputation either. Besides my scandalous sex life, I've gotten into some serious trouble. I've been to the principal's office a bit more than an average student, teachers hate me, and I haven't exactly got straight A's every year.

Second of all, I don't know how this is going to be believable.

Jason and I never talked that much. I don't really know why. Maybe it's because of Reyna. Or because of our differences in our reputation and social status. Or maybe just because I don't fuck with his snobby crowd.

I really don't know.

But now we have to pretend to be a couple. How the hell are we gonna do that? How are people going to believe that two people, who've never spoken before, decided to go out after one not-so-pleasant public encounter?

This is absolutely ridiculous! Why am I even agreeing to this?

Oh, right. Because I want Dylan to finally like me.

Plus, getting back at Reyna...not such a bad idea.

"Earth to Piper!" Annabeth groans.

I blink twice and sit up. "Sorry, what?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Nico's birthday is coming up."

I nod at the mention of Hazel's little brother. "Yeah, when is it? January..."

"28th," Hazel pipes up.

"Yeah...so it's his 16th right? Is he having a party?"

"No, he doesn't want a party but we're thinking about taking him out for bowling or something like that." Annabeth grabs another cream cheese spread and opens it, grabbing a spoon to scoop it all up into her mouth. Ugh, gross.

"Okay, no problem. It's in a couple of days." I nod.

"Yeah, so we're taking Frank and Will. I don't know if Nico wants that many people to come so it'll just be us five and him."

I sigh. "Great, then it's settled. Annabeth, will you leave that alone? It's disgusting." I wrinkle my nose at the cream cheese she's scraping out of the bottom of the little container.

"I'm having cravings, okay? I'm on my period."

"Whatever, you still haven't told us the deal between you and Luke," Hazel nudges her.

Annabeth sighs. "I like him, okay? He's amazing, he doesn't judge me from my family matters and he's sweet, smart and super hot..."

"But?"

She shrugs and looks away.

I give her a sad smile. "Percy."

Annabeth clenches her eyes shut and takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Pathetic, right? The guy who literally can't stand my presence is the person who I can't seem to shake."

I frown. "I wouldn't say that."

"I would."

"Anyway," Hazel coughs. "Let's talk about the fact that THE Jason Grace indirectly backed you up behind Reyna!"

I roll my eyes. "I didn't need him to back me up."

"I know, but still! And you haven't told us what happened when he asked you to talk to him outside of the cafeteria."

Damn it, what do I say to that?

 _Oh you know, he just proposed to me that we pretend to date for a while until Reyna goes back to Jason so that I can live happily ever after with_ _Dylan. And I agreed! I just don't know when, what he's planning to say, or what we can say to make people believe us._

"He just...apologized. For snapping at me and for Percy being a royal ass."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "Well...that's actually kind of sweet."

"Yeah." I look away and take a sip of my coffee, avoiding their eyes.

I'm so screwed.

Hazel suddenly widens her eyes and sits up straight and rigid. "Um, guys?"

"Hmm?" Annabeth mumbles.

"Percy is here. With Jason and Leo."

I widen my eyes and whip my head around the same time as Annabeth. Sure enough, they just entered the café. The three boys walk over to an empty table where Leo and Percy sit down. Jason's grinning at something Leo's saying while running a hand through his blonde hair. Shit, shit, _shit_.

"Guys, can we leave?" Annabeth quietly asks as Jason walks over to the counter to order. I quickly turn back around and nod rapidly. "Yeah, let's go."

We stand up, grabbing our coffees and Hazel grabs her car keys before we walk away from our table and to the main entrance. I try my best to pass over as quick as I can from the counter and from their table.

Unfortunately, we aren't quick enough.

"Piper?" Jason's voice calls behind us.

Damn it!

I slowly turn around to face his confused yet relieved expression. "Um, yeah."

He grins and walks over to us, causing Annabeth and Hazel's jaws to drop open. Percy and Leo look up from their conversation at us and stop talking.

"Hey, thank God that I bumped into you, I actually needed to talk to you about something," Jason nods.

"We can do it tomorrow," I send him a message with my eyes. _Not now._

"It's urgent. I need your number. I forgot to ask you for it earlier."

Behind me, I hear an audible gasp from either Annabeth or Hazel. Not sure which one.

I glare at him. "I'll give it tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Jason narrows his eyes at me.

"Because..." I struggle to find an excuse. "Annabeth needs to go home! She's already late!"

"I can drop her," Percy suddenly appears next to Jason, focusing his piercing green eyes on Annabeth.

"It's fine, I don't mind being late," Annabeth doesn't even bother looking at him.

"Yes, you do," I tell her, clenching my teeth together. "Which is why I'll talk to you later, Jason."

"What's your problem?" he whispers to me so no one could hear.

"I don't want them to find out," I whisper back.

"I know. Give me your number so I can tell you what the plan is."

I widen my eyes.

Oh, well, duh.

I really am an idiot.

"Okay," I tell him loud enough for other people to hear.

"Okay?" Annabeth repeats behind me.

"Okay?!" Hazel shrieks.

"Okay," Jason nods. He pulls out his cellphone and hands it to me, gesturing for me to enter my contact information into his contacts, which I quickly type out and give back to him.

"Alright, we're leaving now," I quickly tell him before rushing to grab Annabeth's arm, pushing Hazel to walk in front of me.

"Bye!" Jason calls.

"Yeah, whatever!" I call back, practically shoving myself through that door.

* * *

Jason's POV

"What's up with you and Piper?" Leo demands right when I walk back to them.

I shrug. "What?"

"You asked for her number. Are you taking my advice?!"

"You're actually taking advice from this guy?" Percy's jaw drops in disbelief.

"Maybe I am. Got a problem?" I challenge.

Leo grins. "I'm a fucking genius!"

I sarcastically clap for him. "Yes, you baffled us all."

"Okay, honestly Jason, who the hell says 'baffle' anymore?" Percy furrows his eyebrows.

"I do."

"Okay, there's a bunch of questions I have right now, but the most important one is what the hell are you doing? I thought you had some obsession with Reyna?" Percy shakes his head.

"I'm trying to move on," I lie through my teeth, giving him a half-shrug.

"With Piper? The girl who went all King Kong on me?" Percy narrows his eyes.

"Listen, she's hot. I need a rebound girl. Whether it's serious or not, I need to move on from Reyna."

"I didn't think you had it in you," Leo grins.

"What?" I challenge.

"This is kind of fast, you know?"

"So Reyna moving onto Dylan after dumping me in front of everyone isn't fast at all?" I feel my temper rising at the memory of seeing that dick's hands all over her.

Percy tries to explain, "Jason, the difference is that she's been cheating on you. You just saw this girl a few hours ago and-"

"I know what I'm doing," I interrupt.

Damn it, this would be much easier if I just told them. I would have, it's not like they're total saints but Piper seemed like she wouldn't want anyone else to know. I'll respect that.

"Fine," Leo shrugs.

"Yeah. Fine," Percy nods.

I bite my lip and look away, staring at my phone, wondering if I had made a huge mistake or if it was all going to backfire.

It doesn't matter, though. I have to try. Besides, what do I have to lose?

Other than my dignity, my reputation and my self-respect.

Whatever, it's all worth it.

I'm going to get Reyna back no matter what.

* * *

"But that's way too fast!"

"Piper, a week. Only a week. I can't go more than that."

"Two weeks?"

"I can't do that, I have a game next Friday."

"You have a game this Friday, too!"

"Yeah, but next Friday, it's a home game."

"No one will believe us!"

I sigh and facepalm, regretting my decision already.

We were currently trying to decide when we should make our "relationship" public, and she wants to postpone it. Something about "realistic". I, however, cannot waste any time pretending to fall in love with Piper McLean. I want Reyna back as soon as possible. The thought of not being able to kiss Reyna for a week hurts me.

"How about Tuesday?" I ask. "That's as far as I can go, Piper. Leo's hosting a party this Saturday, we can go, I'll make up some cliche story about me taking you home after you got drunk and I stayed with you and the next day, bam. Fireworks. We're in love. We go out on Monday and make it official on Tuesday. How about it?"

Piper was silent for about thirty seconds, making my fingers tap against my knee with anxiety.

"Piper?"

"Why do I have to be the drunk one?"

I almost laugh.

Is she serious?

"First of all, I'm the captain of the team, I don't drink much. Second, you have a reputation for your drunk behavior. I've heard rumors," I chuckle.

She groans over the phone. "Fine. I'll go to your lame party. But I'm bringing Annabeth and Hazel and Frank, too."

"Why?" I roll my eyes.

"Because one, they're my friends. Two, we're hanging out during the day to celebrate Hazel's brother's birthday."

"You can't bring him, he's too-"

"Did I say I would? No! I'm only bringing Annabeth, Hazel and Frank."

"They can't know about the plan."

"I'm not going to tell them! Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't be an obvious douchebag, be natural. And comb your hair or something, make sure you look good. I don't want to be seen with some sweaty tall guy with a jersey."

I burst out laughing. "Then you need to dress up, too, sweetheart. How about you ditch the leather for tomorrow, hmm? But you'll probably still look like trash with all that dark stuff you got on your face."

"Just wait, I'm gonna look so hot that you'll fall in love with me for real."

"Good luck, babe."

"Don't call me that."

"Good night, babe. See you at school." I hang up before she could say anything else, putting my phone on charge after making sure my alarm is on before turning off my lamp and laying my head on the pillow, staring at my ceiling fan.

Something's not right. I don't know what, but it's something.

After a few minutes, I come to a horrific discovery on why.

I'm still grinning like an idiot.

* * *

 **Hi! Long time no see, eh? *laughs nervously***

 **Sorry guys, it's just unbelievable how much time has passed. It's been three years since I made this account and I still like to write and read on here.**

 **QOTC: To my TVD fans, Delena or Stelena? Delena for me! But Steroline is my favorite ship from the show.**

 **I'll try my best to not be a sucky author if you guys review on how boring and ugly this chapter is! :D**

 **~sterolinetrash~**


End file.
